Drake DeLuca
Drake DeLuca was an age-old, Italian, pure King Surgo Witch. He is the husband of the witch, Alexandra and the father to three Hybrids; Jeric DeLuca, Alec DeLuca, and Cristina DeLuca. He is described as the best of the Surgos, being stronger and more powerful than normal ones because he was around so long and able to reconstitute when he died, making him immortal. Drake returned to Meadow Wood to help Matthew in the killing of the Bonum Coven, taking up the occupation as a History teacher at Meadow Wood High School. However, he was vanquished by them harshly in his classroom. A year later, his two sons came to Meadow Wood and, the same year, his wife and daughter arrived there also. Drake is a member and the patriarch of the DeLuca Family. __TOC__ History Meadow Wood, Genocide of 1701 During this time, Drake was a part of the original Anti-Witch Council, acting as one of their hunters alongside Lia Evergreen. They were friends and added to the killing during the genocide. The two of them knew about the Bonum Coven, however, and mutually wanted them dead, Drake fearing their power, while Lia, envying it. Meadow Wood, Mid-1900s Ian and Henry revealed in The Coven that he was friends with the previous coven despite him being a Surgo, most likely knowing them through school and college before he began to kill and transform people heartlessly. They knew they had to put an end to him, but by this time, he had learned the mechanics of their coven and was too strong and wise to beat. The best they could do was run him out of town. Italy, Late 1900s Jeric, his oldest son, was the eldest of his children and Drake and Alexandra met with Nina and her parents, Agapeto and Adelina. In Italy, it was common to join powerful children together so that they will have even greater offsprings and since Jeric was the oldest, his powers were greater and more suitable for Nina. There was conflict during this meeting, however, seeing as Nina and Alec seemed more interested in each other than Jeric and Nina did. Meadow Wood Drake was sometimes vial to his children, especially Alec when he ruined the union between Jeric and Nina. When Drake sealed Nina in a triquetra under her father's church in Meadow Wood, Alec saught to kill with the help of Jeric, who always stood by his brother's side. Jeric, however, could not kill his father and ordered him to never come back to their family instead. Return to Meadow: "The Coven" '' Matthew Evans, the mayor entreated Drake to help him kill and extract the powers of the current Bonum Coven with the help of his wife, Isabel Evans, who provided the spell. Drake was introduced as Mr. DeLuca, the new history teacher after the death of the former teacher, Mr. Chambers, who was found dead in the classroom with a dagger in his chest. He immediately frightens the children, giving Chris detention for being late, and quizzing the class on history. Meredith noted that she had a ''bad feeling about him. He transfoms numerous humans in town into Surgos to help Matthew and him, including the alumni, Bryan Santiago. He orders Bryan to seduce Jules to get close to Callie. During the homecoming game, he is also ordered to have Surgos kill the Bonum Coven, but fails due to Callie using her advanced power and the interference of Jasper. Drake tortures him in the basement of the police station for failing. Callie, Kristen, and Jasper use the locator map to find Bryan so that they can question him about who is working with, which is when Drake uses a potion to transport out in time. They torture him, but Bryan says that it's a Surgo and he's powerful, but he cannot reveal the Surgo's physical identity because he is compelled. He ends up almost killing Jasper and escaping before Callie begs him to tell him. Bryan finds a loophole in the compulsion and tells Callie his name: Drake DeLuca. During the parent-teacher conference, the coven plans on using a vanquishing potion made with the help of Meredith and a vanquishing spell authored by Amelia, an idea of Ian, to kill Drake. They seek him out into the hallway, but they are unable to vanquish him and he ends up almost killing both Vince and Kristen. They have to call onto the Witch Council to help them out of the classroom he drives them into. Callie is able to say the vanquishing the spell, however, causing him to burn. She almost slits his throat with his dagger right before the Witch Council transports them onto the Bonum Meadow, where they are able to heal from their injuries with a healing spell from the Bonum Book. Drake transports out after the spell's effect dies out. He is later seen at the annual Meadow Wood Ball, which was held at the Evans Mansion. Drake and Callie dance where Callie threatens him. He begins to crush her hand, but Matthew intervenes and they talk. Callie later finds out from Isabel that he is working with Matthew. The next monday at school, Drake returns from his absence at work after the parent-teacher conference which Sheriff Dalton investigated, finding his prints. Vince says things that make him aware that they know about Matthew and his partnership. Meredith rings the fire alarm and the classroom is killed of students. The Bonum Coven is then able to freely fight Drake. He feels that there is no way out, but still fights death as he quotes "Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night" by Dylan Thomas throughout the entirety of the fight. The Coven summon Matthew, who he is grateful to see. He is weakened by a potion Isabel slipped into his coffee, however, able to be put down, giving the coven time to throw the vanquishing potion at him and recite the spell. Drake earnestly begs Matthew for him, but he selfishly does nothing. Drake accepts death and finishes the poem while he is burning in flames until he blows up, sending out an aura. To cover up the destroyed classroom by Callie's elemental ball that Matthew divides, the coven tells the reporters that Drake was an Italian terrorist who wanted to bomb the high school during the fire drill. He escapes with no trace, however, and is said to the be killer of Claire Evans and Wesley and Madison Knight. His is nationally tracked now, feared of returning to his Meadow Wood, the mortals not knowing that he is really dead and the real truth. Basic Powers Spell Casting ' - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. 'Potion Making - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Powers and Abilities Ressurection - Ability to bring somone back to life with their ashes and blood. Ring: Super Strength - Surgos are very strong. They can snap necks easily, extract hearts, rip limbs, and decapitate easily as well as kick, throw, and make people fly for great distances. Reconstitution - They have the powerful ability to pull themselves automatically after being blown up or getting injured, but do not die, which is when they will blow up and reconstitute. *From reconstitution, he was able to reform himself near death, making himself' immortal', living an infinitely long lifespan, immune from aging and disease. Necklace: Agility - This provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. High Resistance - They have the ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including your own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. However, they can still be killed, but cannot be damaged easily as a human would. Dagger: Deviation - This power allows them to deflect attacks or powers back at the enemy once it is touched dagger. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, she and her powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful that being is. Removal of Ring or Other Items '''- Removing their enchanted items weakens them and sort of leaves them more defenseless than they are. Removal of the ring makes them suspectible to being eternally killed. '''Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for along period of time. This we'll weaken them momentarily, but it their overexhaust, it can lead to death. Surgo Witches also die from some natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Drake is more durable and resistance. Appearances The Coven Division 1, 2, & 3 ("The Witch", "The Surgos", "The Mayor"). Killed during Division 3 "The Mayor". The Descendants Divison ... Drake is only shown in a flashback. Trivia *He is the second significant Surgo to be killed in the series, but the first pure Surgo killed. *He was said to be strongest of Surgos and the best, which it is later contradicted when the Original Surgo Witch is shown. *He is very skilled with spells. *He is the father of three powerful Hybrids and would've been the father-in-law of an even powerful one as well as the grandfather of an offspring of hers and his son, which would've been even more powerful. *Drake was not as old as Nina was. She was 107 years older than him. *He was 489 when he died. *Drake knows the entire poem "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" by Dylan Thomas, shown when he recited it through death, it most likely being his favorite poem and him picking it up from his long live. *He evaded his vanquish once, but has felt its effects three times. *He transformed a majority of the Surgos in Meadow Wood, but his compulsion over them broke when he died. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Surgo Witch Category:Supernatural Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive